Forgotten Holly
by simplyteesh
Summary: Hi i'm Holly daniels and i'm an average 16yr old. When I say average, I mean average, nothing special about me, average is the perfect word to describe me. But when Remus Lupin comes along, he makes me feel anything but average. RLxOC.


**Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat, HP belongs to Jk rowls... but i do own Holly, ha ha! take that!**

**

* * *

**

**Holly's POV**

The library, the stereotypical place for a Ravenclaw to hang out, and who am I to break that stereotype.

As you already know I'm a Ravenclaw, sixth year to be precise. Holly Daniels is my name and I'm your average 16 year old.

When I say average, I _mean _average, nothing special about me, average is the perfect word to describe me.

My mousy brown hair sits at my shoulders, as ruthlessly uncontrollable as usual, very unattractive. Wide greenish blue eyes with thick eyelashes, they aren't anything special, just like me.

I have no traits, I'm not ravishingly beautiful unless you count the fact that I can "ravish" an apple pie in a matter of minutes. I'm not some jock on the quittich team, matter of fact, I can't even ride a broom!

The only thing I have going for me is my wits and brain, as well as my ability to blend in, unnoticed.

You must be thinking right now, wow, what a depressed girl. But truthfully, I don't mind I go about my daily business and no one disturbs me because they don't even know I exist.

My daily routine is: wake up, eat breakfast (I have an large appetite, yet somehow never gain weight), attend classes, get a few answers right and win a few point, hand in perfectly completed assignments and win more points for my house, before retiring to the library for the night or until Pince kicks me out.

The library is my sanctuary, everyone knows me there….. ok ok, so they don't _know _me, they just recognise me as the weird Ravenclaw that sits in the same spot in the library every time.

It's not like I'm obsessed with the spot or anything, I just happen to like the seat that I have claimed as my own. My back rests against the charms section while I face the defence against the dark arts section.

I can see everything from my spot, it over looks the entire library, well minus behind the bookshelves etc.

Over the many years of sitting in this spot I have observed many things, mainly students studying, but sometimes, if I'm lucky there is the occasional bitter break up, screaming fits and everything. Then there is the passionate declarations of love, and then there is Potter and Evans.

If the library was a television, and yes I know about tele, I'm a muggleborn, but as I was saying, if the library was a television then Potter and Evans would be my favourite show.

I don't mean to watch, but it's kinda hard not to. Lily Evans is one of the people that come close to spending as much time as I do in the library, she sits near the potions section and is head girl this year; she's pretty much perfect… except for her temper.

She is always working hard on assignments and essays, that is until James Potter arrives.

Over the years their relationship has taken so many interesting turns, when I was in first and they were in second year, Lily and James HATED each other.

This continued throughout til their forth year, many screaming matches and insults and occasional hexes.

Then in fifth year, Potter suddenly saw the light and became absolutely head over heels, in love with our Miss Evans.

However, Lily still hated Potter. This continued up until this year.

This year has been the most interesting in my Potter and Evans sit com, because it seems that our charming Mr. Potter has finally deflated his unusually large head, and Miss. Evans has noticed this and fallen promptly in love with him.

However she denies any type of feeling other the hate for the boy.

But today! Today is different.

Here I was sitting, minding my own business actually trying to get my charms homework done, when it happened.

Potter strolled in, sat on her desk, they chat for awhile, and then she laughs.

SHE LAUGHS!

Not at him, but with him!

wow!

What an amazing twist!

But that is not all! Potter is feeling lucky and decides to take the plunge, he asks her out on a date anndddd………

SHE SAID YESSS!!

I had to contain myself from whooping loudly, people might start to think that I'm insane… which I probably am, I mean I _do_ spend a lot of time in a dusty paper filled room watching others lives.

Oh, woe is me.

Just for once I wish that something would happen to me for a change, not to the pretty girls that strut around or the brave Gryffindor's that always seem to get what they want.

No, I want something to happen to poor little Holly.

Forgotten Holly.

That's what I'll call myself, Forgotten Holly, because it seems the world has forgotten about me.

About a week after Lily and James's little library escapade, something _did_ happen.

I was just stepping out of Arthimacy (god I hate that class), still in a daze from practically sleeping through the class when I was hit very hard from the side.

I was flung to the stone floor my books scattering everywhere, my wand flew somewhere to the right.

I hit the ground hard, ouch!

Blowing my mousy bushy hair out of my eyes, I looked up to see what had hit me, when I saw a rather frantic looking Gryffindor seventh year.

He had sandy blond hair, and baby blue eyes, a GREAT build, muscles every where (and que drool).

"Oh merlin! I am so sorry!" he announced crouching down beside me picking up my respective books.

"Don't worry bout it" I mumbled, pulling myself up and brushing off my robes.

"So sorry, I truly am" he gushed again.

I just laughed and smiled what I hoped was a sweet smile.

This guy was gorgeous, and I'm not just saying, he was HOT!

He looked down at me, and when I say down I mean it, I'm a very short 5'4 stature while the hunk was what looked like a 6'0!

"umm, have we met before?" he asked softly with a smile playing on his lips as he handed me my books and wand.

"I doubt it" I said rather hastily, this guy was looking at me strange; it was giving me the heebie geebies!

I moved to walk past him, but he struck out his hand in a gesture, trying to shake my hand but also blocking my path.

"Well then, let me introduce myself, it's the least I can do" he said while indicating to the ground.

"I'm Remus Lupin" he said with a winning smile.

My mouth suddenly went dry.

"R-R-Remus Lupin!?" I stuttered. Oh shit!

"Yea, unless you know another one" he joked, but it wasn't heard, I was already halfway down the hall and picking up speed.

"Wait!" I heard him call after me "I didn't catch your name!" he yelled.

"I'm ugh, late for umm potions!" I announced over my shoulder before breaking into a run.

That's just great! You run into a marauder and you don't even realise it! Smooth Holly, real smooth.

The guy probably thinks that you're a weirdo now… well more of a weirdo then you normally are.

But come on, the guy is practically king of the school and he was talking to me! Forgotten Holly!

* * *

**Remus's POV**

-"I was running late to meet you guys when I collided with this Ravenclaw girl, she was really shy and cute, but she ran away before I could ask her name" I was sitting in my desk chair up in my dorm with the guys and Lily, who was helping Prongs with his potions essay.

"ooooo!" Sirius mocked from his bed where the fruit was playing exploding snap with Frank Longbottom "Sounds like Moony's got a crush!"

That dweeb can be so immature at times, "Shut it, Pads" I grumbled.

Usually this would result in me and him in an all out wrestling match, but my mind was still with the small brunette in the arthimacy corridor.

She had been so illusive, and naïve-ish, and so damn cute. Her smile lit up her entire face, I HAVE to know who she is.

"Prongs!" I shouted across the room to James's bed where him and Lily were 'Working' on his essay.

"Need your help mate" I said gruffly.

If anyone knew how to find out who someone was, it was James, the guy practically knew everyone.

"I need to find her" I told him as he came poked his head around his bed hangings with his hair messed up and lips swollen.

I had to snort at that, the guy was hopelessly in love with the red head.

"Alright mate", he said climbing off the bed "Tell me what she looks like and I'll do my best".

"Well, she had shoulder length brown wavy hair, her eyes were beautiful, they were big with dark thick eyelashes and were a mix of greens and blues. She was a Ravenclaw, but she was small and delicate looking, she couldn't of been a quittich player, she'd get snapped in two. I don't think she was a seventh year, cause she had arthimacy and potions, none of the seventh years had those lesson today." He ranted, trying hard to remember every detail about the girl.

"Sorry mate, it's not coming to me, are you sure that you weren't still a bit confused from the confundous charms we were practicing in DADA on Monday?" James replied.

I just laughed at that, just cause he couldn't remember someone in Hogwarts, he thought that they didn't exist.

"I think I know who your talking about Remus" said Lily as she climbed out from James bed. "was she shy?"

"Yeah, but she had a great laugh" I replied dreamily.

"I think your talking about Holly Daniels from Ravenclaw" Lily told me with a smile. "She's a sweet kid, in sixth year I think, she practically lives in the library though".

Hearing this news was great, so she hung out at the library then, well at least it means she's dedicated to her school work.

I grabbed my book bag and made for the door.

"Where're you going?" Padfoot asked me with his eyes narrowed.

I shot every one a roguish and if I do say so myself a very Prongs-ish smirk.

"To the library"

* * *

**Holly's POV**

My side hurts from where that stupid marauder ran into me, I have a bruise on my ribs from where I fell on to floor you realise.

And all he said was sorry! How is that going to make up for the hours of pain I have to endure all because he couldn't watch where he was going!

I was, as usual, in the library at my seat, as usual. All of my work was done, so I was happily reading a book called _Charms: they'll charm you_, it was actually really interesting, it was all about certain charms, how and why they were created, I'm really getting into it becau-

Oh god!

Guess who just walked into the library, MY library.

Mr. I-think-I-will-run-into-unsuspecting-students-with-my-muscly-body-because-i-can.

Quick! Hide before he can see me!

I burrow my head into the book, acting as if the book is so enthralling that I just must place my head strategically behind it so no one can see my face.

But it is useless, the sandy haired trouble maker has spotted me.

Why oh why didn't I think of installing some sort of get away vehicle!?

He's making his way over, why me? All I did was get hit by the guy, and now he thinks it's a ticket to talk to me!

Oh crap! He's nearly here, act like your reading!!

"Hello again, I saw you here and I thought that I would once again apologise for before" A deep voice came from over my book, once again placed in front of my cringing face.

Ok ok, so the guy is nice, but he is a marauder and for a person like me, someone that's not very high in the social status ladder, they are dangerous. Must avoid at all costs!

"Oh hello there" I say in a polite voice, but absent, hoping he will get the idea and LEAVE.

…. Nope, hot blonde god is still standing over me with amused look on his face.

Doesn't he get that I don't want to talk to him!? Does he think its funny mocking me like this?

Oh right, he's a marauder, of coarse he thinks it's funny.

"Umm, is there anything I can help you with" I tried.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to apologise to you Miss…." He asked with an eyebrow quirked upwards.

The guy wants to know my name, wasn't planning on giving it to him, but it wouldn't settle very well if I scream no and run out of the room now would it.

Fine, he may have won the battle, but the war is not lost!

"Miss Daniels, Holly Daniels"

I tell him, still trying to keep up my "I'm too busy to talk to you" status.

"Oh, well then sorry again Daniels" he said, finally getting the idea that I wanted him gone.

"goodbye Lupin" I reply in what I hoped was an absent tone.

YAY!!! See that? He's walking away!

I, forgotten Holly, just turned off a marauder!

I no what your thinking.

WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT FOR!!!???

But the guy is a marauder.

Well let me explain.

I am a nerd.

A nerd without friends.

I have no self-esteem.

Yada yada yada.

The bottom line is, the marauders love to prank, tease, jinx etc the crap outta people like me.

Our dear ol' Lupin here, as cute/hot/spunky he may be, he is a marauder and in my books, they are the enemy.

ENEMY I SAY!

Though I do admit, this is as close to the enemy I have ever been, usually I avoid at all costs but they don't really know I exist so it doesn't really matter.

……What's he doing??

Wait, why is he walking towards the DADA area, isn't he suppose to be leaving??

He's taking as seat!

Facing me!

He may be two tables along, but he's facing me, and I'm facing him, not good!!

Oh god he just waved, he looks very happy with himself.

No fair, this is my area, sure other people sit there, but him and the other marauders usually sit with Lily over near the potions section.

Should I wave back?

No, I shouldn't.

Wait, hand stop that. Bad hand! BAD HAND! Don't wave back, if you tinkle one finger at him I will make sure I don't moisturise you for a week! You hear me!? Don't. wiggle. The. Fingers.

GAH! You did it! Stupid hand, how could you wave at him!

Now he thinks that we're friendly and he'll talk to us again!

Bad hand!

BAD!

* * *

He's there again. 

Sitting across from me.

He pretends to read, but I can feel him looking at me when he thinks I'm not looking.

It's like he's trying to burn me with his eyes, gosh!

A week!

A whole damn week he's done this, I come down from my lessons or my dorm, ready to do my work in peace in the sanctuary that is the library, but he's there!

I can't do my work that I can normally do, he watches my every move, if I get a book his eyes follow me across the room.

Those damn blue eyes are ALWAYS there!

I got an E instead of my normal O's on one of my ancient runes essays because I couldn't concentrate.

Want to no _why_ I couldn't concentrate? Because of a damn blue eyed, blonde haired idiot that won't leave me in peace!

He tries to start conversations; I just smack them down with simple answers like "yes" or "no" or my favourite "huh?"

Teehee, I must admit, it is kinda amusing.

I have tried to think about _why_ an infamous marauder would waste his time trying to talk to a no body like me, but I gave up after I couldn't think of an answer.

I think he's gone mad, completely bonkers, can't tell right from left or up from down. It's the only explanation.

I have to somehow get rid of him though, I need my sanctuary back! And I can't get it if he's there.

There's only one thing to do.

I have to consult the other marauders.

Gulp.

Did I just say that? Yeah I think I did.

C'mon Holly, be brave.

You just need to inform them that one of their "pals" has gone bonkers and won't leave you alone. Simple.

* * *

**Remus POV**

"See you guys later" I announce and start to head in the opposite direction as them.

"Wait, Moony, we need to talk to you!" James and Sirius call after me.

I stop and turn around.

Think I know what they're gonna say to me, but oh well.

"Your spending a lot of time in the library mate" James started.

"Yea, we thought that we had weened you off it in second year, you remember the deal? You bring books back to the dorm?" Sirius asked giving me a look of confusion.

"I know guys, but it's the girl, she lives in their, it's the only place I get to see her. She's actually really hard to talk to, I normally just sit across from her" I informed them.

James and Sirius looked at each other with raised eye brows.

"What?" I asked.

"You got it bad mate, real bad" Sirius told him with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Huh?" what were these two bozo's talking about now?

"never mind, see ya later Moony" James called behind him as he strutted away in his James like way, Sirius patted him on the back and followed James.

What the?? That was one weird conversation.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

Where was he?

He isn't here today.

I was planning on talking to the other marauders tomorrow, but it seems as though Lupin has become sane again and has left her alone.

Why do I feel like something's missing though?

I'm more distracted now then I was when he was here.

Ok fine, I must admit, I had started to enjoy having some company after awhile, I mean I have no friends and even though we hardly spoke, it was nice to just have someone there.

But he's not there any more.

Nawwww, see what this has done to me!?

I'm going to say something that I wish I didn't.

I think I like Remus…..

Ahh crap!

This is just dandy.

It's probably just built up sexual tension, I mean they have been sitting across from each other just looking.

But that doesn't change the fact that he's gone and now that I finally realise that I have feelings for the idiot, this is so like me.

Stupid Holly.

…….

………….

………………

AGH!

He just walked through the door!

So he didn't leave, just late…

I take back what I said before.

…..

It's much more distracting when he's here.

I think I will be having a little chat with the marauders again.

I no what your thinking, I'm not as dumb as I seem, "Didn't you just declare that you like this guy??"

Well, I have cooked up a marvellous scheme in the space of, oh I'd say about 2 seconds.

You see, if he leaves and I never see him again, which is highly likely seeming we're in two different houses and two different year levels, then I will fall out of like with him.

Brilliant!

Ahh, crap, he's staring again, do I have something on my face??

* * *

Ok, target in sight. 

Marauders are locked on.

Operation get rid of Lupin commences.

Dun-dun-dun-nun-nun-dun-dun-daaa-nuunnn!

Ok, enough with the theme tune.

I'm currently waiting outside the Gryffindor common room.

Don't act so surprised, I have read Hogwarts: a history like a billion times and live in the library, so I know stuff that even the marauders don't about Hogwarts, so you'd think I'd know where their common room is.

Lupin left like 10 minutes ago, probably to the library, so I'm waiting to ambush the other two.

AH-HA! The portrait opens!

And one ruffled haired James Potter emerges with one savvy Sirius Black.

Taking a deep breath (I'm nervous ok? Happy now?), I step out in front of them.

"Ugh, hi, you probably don't know me, but I'm Holly Daniels-"

"Oh trust me, we know _all _about you sweety" Sirius cut in with a cheeky smirk on his face.

What was that suppose to mean, ok now I just scared. Deep breath and get on with the task.

"umm, right, but you may or not have noticed that your friend, Remus, well he's gone insane" I said as sympathetic as I could.

They may not take this well, poor things, after all he is their friends.

* * *

**Remus POV**

When I had gotten to the library Holly wasn't there, probably sick or something, so I decided that I would do some work for a change seeming she wasn't there to distract me.

But I had conveniently forgotten my quill.

Well done Remus.

I got to the portrait hole murmuring something along the lines of "stupid quill", when a sight met my eyes.

James and Sirius were just coming out of the common room when they were met by none other then Holly. _His _Holly.

They talked for a bit and… wait… did she just call him insane!??

* * *

**Holly's POV**

They were laughing, grreeatttt, cause that's a good sign and everything.

"HA HA HA! You think that Moony's insane!?" Sirius gushed between laughing fits.

Ok, now it was getting annoying, and don't they care that their friend was having some sort of break down?

They both sobered up and James spoke to me still with a smile on his face.

"Umm, Holly? Why do you think Remus is insane?"

I took a deep breath, are they really that thick!?

"Well, I ran into Remus, like literally _ran _into him the other day and since then he has been coming to the library, where I spend most of my time, and just sitting there, staring at me. I can't think of any other explanation of why he would do that, I mean, he's a marauder, shouldn't he be mocking some Slytherin or chatting up a blonde Hufflepuff? Why me, I'm just some Ravenclaw that no one notices."

I ranted with exaggerated hand movements.

"He thinks that I don't notice him looking at me, but the truth is I can't concentrate on my work while he's there, it's impossible! Therefore I have come to the conclusion that he is insane and you need to help your friend" I said with authority.

The two just looked at each other and James spoke again.

"umm, Holly? Have you ever thought that the reason Remus spends so much time in the library 'looking' at you is because he has a thing for you"

What! That's not possible, no way, I think James has lost his mind as well. Maybe it's some sort of disease that all the marauders have caught!

Oh dear!

"y-you mean, he likes me?" I stuttered out. I mean c'mon, they're deranged!

"umm, unless you can think of another reason he would stare at you and spend all his free time in the library just so he could be in the same room as you….. an no he is not insane" Sirius stated suddenly looking slightly annoyed.

"But why!? This is Remus Lupin we're talking about, the guy is almost as smart as I am, he's the Gryffindor quittich keeper, he's one of the most popular guys in school, not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous _and _he's a marauder. Now let's compare this to me, what have I got going for me? Brains? See, there is no way that someone like him and someone like me could ever end up together" I finished slightly exhausted at my rant.

God these people were thick, don't they get that him and me just don't go?

James sighed and his eyes flickered to corridor behind me, but I didn't really pay much attention to it.

"Ok, fine, but tell us one thing. Do _you _like Remus?" He asked, really sweetly actually, it wasn't a demand or anything but now I was feeling really shy.

Why did I come up here? Couldn't I have just left my spot in the library and studied in the Ravenclaw common room instead?

My eyes fell to my feet, and I took a deep breath.

No idea what crazy impulse I had to reply to him, but I did anyway.

"Yes" my voice came out timid and shy, like it normally is.

I heard a noise behind me, I turned around and there stood a smiling Remus.

OH CRAP!

I really hope he didn't hear all that, but by the look of him, I think he did.

"Hey" he whispered, slowly walking towards me, my heart started to race and I heard James and Sirius walking away.

"You really thought I was insane?" he asked me with an amused expression on his face, still coming ever closer to me.

All I could do was smile back at them.

He sighed, "Holly I really like you, and I didn't know how to get close to you because you built a wall around yourself, and damn is it hard to climb. So I satisfied myself with watching".

He was inches away from me now, I was still looking at my shoes.

I felt his finger slip under my chin as he pulled it up to face his him.

"And just for the record, I like you too" and with that he leaned down and kissed me.

Forgotten Holly is long gone.

* * *

**Hey! i wrote this while dosed up on flu medication and pain releif, home from school in pain. so if this is slightly cooeeky, you know why :P I hope you like it, it's slightly cliche.  
Please press the attaractive blue button to your left,  
****you know you want to...**

**G.E.A**


End file.
